


My Love, You Are Something Else

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like they're in college and that's where they met, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cute space babes who aren't in space, legit this is just them doing it on a desk chair when Allura's bed is like three feet away, non-binary Pidge, pidge is non binary, this is supposed to be a college Au btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura and Pidge get the house to themselves and do the obvious thing here- have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, You Are Something Else

It isn't everyday that you get the house all to yourself and the person you want to have sex with, so Allura was hoping that she would get to take full advantage of this situation. Of course, if Pidge didn't want to, Allura would back off. But after dating for two months, they had only gotten as far as some long kisses and one memorable occasion when Pidge had groped Allura's ass and Allura had thought about it for weeks after.  
Pidge had this habit that was, while adorable, also annoying; they would always go straight over to the desk chair in Allura's room and sit down. And, okay, Allura isn't saying that Pidge spinning around in the chair and giggling isn't cute as fuck, because it is, she's just saying that she would prefer Pidge to head straight over to her bed. Maybe motion for her to join. Maybe kiss her. Maybe-  
The desk chair squeaked, and Allura realized she had most certainly had enough. She stopped the spinning by catching the arm of the chair, and Pidge grinned up at her.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey," Allura replied, also smiling like the lovesick teenager she is, and brushed back a lock of her hair that was falling into Pidge's face.  
Pidge tilted their head up to kiss her. Allura let herself be pulled down. Yeah, that's more like it.  
Pidge suddenly stood up and switched their positions. With Allura in the chair, their heights were reversed and kissing became easier. Allura had a brief moment of panic when Pidge settled onto her lap, straddling her, and she realized that this could actually be happening. Before she's really thought about it, one of her hands was trailing up the skin under Pidge's shirt. When her fingers felt the edge of their binder, she remembered Pidge's disclaimer from a month back; "I might be a little... weird about the whole gender and sex thing. Just warning you." Allura had decided then that before they did anything, she would check and make sure it was fine. She pulled back from the kiss. Pidge chased her lips, then leaned back with a look of concern.  
"What do you want to do?" She asked.  
"Anything." Pidge replied breathlessly.  
Seeing Allura's slightly overwhelmed expression, they amended, "Well, we can start by taking our shirts off."  
Allura got with the program. She pulled her shirt over her head, then tugged at the hem of Pidge's. Smiling, they leaned back and let Allura take off their shirt. She leaned in to kiss them. Allura's hands moved from Pidge's back to their ass. Pidge's own hands were tangled in her hair, but one came down to undo the clasp on the back of her bra. Allura accidentally bumped her forehead into Pidge's while trying to pull her bra off without really removing her hands from Pidge, and both giggled.  
"Let's take a second." Pidge suggested, rubbing their sore forehead.  
"I agree." Allura replied, and kissed their nose. In truth, it was only a second, because then Pidge was ducking their head and mouthing across Allura's chest. Allura moaned as Pidge ran their tongue over one of her nipples. Pidge smiled, and huffed out a title laugh. Allura squirmed under their warm breath. By the time Allura had unclasped Pidge's binder, they had pushed Allura's skirt up to her stomach and were running their nails along the inside of Allura's thighs. They kept getting close, but just not close enough, and one look at their smirking face told Allura that she would have to beg. Really, having the house to themselves was a rare treasure, enough of one that Allura had no problem begging. "Pidge, please."  
"Hmm?"  
"Come on, please, touch me, ah, fuck me."  
Pidge finally stopped rubbing Allura teasingly through her underwear and pushed the panties the the side. They slipped two of their fingers into Allura, while their thumb rubbed her clit in circles. Pidge's back was going to be just as scratched as Allura's thighs, but neither of them cared. Allura came, saying Pidge's name over and over again. Once again, she was glad that they were home alone.  
Allura stood up on her shaky legs and tugged Pidge down onto the chair in her place. She dropped to her knees, and Pidge lifted their hips so Allura could pull down their jeans, and then grabbed a handful of Allura's hair. Allura kissed their thigh gently, then continued with a trail of kisses up Pidge's leg. She sat back on her heels to pull Pidge's underwear down to their ankles, and then leaned in again. For a moment, she paused, contemplating her next move. She has never eaten anyone out before, and only had an idea of what to do from the Internet. Well, she figured, might as well learn now.  
Obviously, Allura was a fast learner. Or maybe Pidge was moaning and gasping so much because of their own lack of experience. Either way, Pidge was getting off, and their girlfriend already had gotten off, so it was going alright. Pidge's back arched as they came. Allura desperately tried to commit that image to memory. Pidge slumped back in the chair, and Allura smiled brightly at them. "Come on, let's go take a shower."  
Pidge smiled back, "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"  
The idea of Pidge in her clothes was more than enough to ensure a round two in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had told me a few years ago that I would be writing smut about a show made for kids I would have laughed yet here I am


End file.
